Link's week at Freddy's
by DaylightMoon11
Summary: There will be cussing. T for teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Me and my friend thought it would be a good idea to do a five night at Freddy's/ legend of Zelda thing. **

**There's going to be 6 nights. Me and My friends are going are going to be the new animatronics. Freddy's and his friends going the same as they are in the game. Except they are going to be trying killing Link, Since he is Toon link.**

**Me and my friends are going to be bleeding at some of our joints since ( in the story) we were made into animatronics. **

**In this story there is going to be a new place at The pizzeria called Magic Castle since near Foxy's Pirate Cove. My Friend and me are going to be in Hybrid form.**


	2. Welcome to hell, Friend

**Welcome to hell**

* * *

_**Link's**_** Pov**

My friend was driving me to my new job. I was holding the ad from the paper in my hand.

_**'HELP WANTED**_

_**'Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 9 pm to 6 am. Monitor cameras , ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $120 a week. To apply call: 1-000-FAZ-FAZBEAR.'**_

The _not responsible for injury _thing kinda made me worry a bit and the hours were kinda long, but making $120 just for sitting and watching robots. I didn't know why all the other guards would quit after Five days.

The hard rain and the car stopping made me look out my window. _Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, A place for kids and adults._

I open the door and stepped out, not really minding the rain. I turn to my friend and say " Thanks man."

" No prob, Just hope you get the job you know." My friend said before driving away.

If anyone saw my green shirt sticking out because of the grey all around, they would of thought I was crazy being outside while it was rain. They would of thought I was more crazy if they knew I was taking the job of being the night guard for this place while only being 13.

Yes, I'm only 13. And yet I'm taking a job. I tried not to think of it as I opened the door, hearing the joyful laughs of children. I was a few hours early, But I didn't care.

"_Hi..._" said a voice behind me

I slowly turned around, not that I was scared or anything, To see who talked

A blonde girl that was a little taller than me wearing a blue jacket and jeans. At first I thought she was here with her parent or someone, But the I notice the silver and blue dragon wing and the blue dragon tail. Her eyes were blue too, with a darker blue slits instead of pupils. Plus there were faint lines where her fingers, hands, arms, and neck bend.

" Uhhhh..." I said, not sure what to say.

" _First time here. I always get that reaction from parent when I greet them. So, Are your parent's outside or are you meeting someone?" _She asked.

" Uh, No. I'm not here to meet anyone and my parents aren't outside. I'm, uh, here for the night guard job." I said, still stunned.

She smiled. I saw fangs, like fangs as in fangs in the same place where vampires in the movies fangs.

"_ That's wonderful. Mr. Faz will be happy someone would like to take the night shift. Since hopefully we'll be seeing each other often, I should introduce myself._" She said.

I heard the faint whirring of gears as she raised her arm.

"_ I'm Daylight as the children and staff call me, But my friends call me Rayna._" Daylight/Rayna said.

I slowly raise my arm and took her hand to gently shake it and said " Link. My name's Link."

" _Link... I feel as if I know that name._" Rayna's smile turn into a frown and took her hand away and put two finger on her cheek. I saw her eye's glitch. Her smile came back and so were the fangs.

"_ Don't worry about the fangs, there plastic. I take you to Mr. Faz. Maybe along the way I can introduce you to the others." _She said, as if she totally forgot what she said a second ago.

She grabbed my wrist and lead/drag me to the party room.

" _Over there is Pirate cove where Foxy is. He's been out of order since 87." _She informed me.

" 87?" I asked.

"_1987." _She answered.

This surprised me. Why is it that they don't try and fix him?

"_ And here's where me and my two human friends stay._" She said

I saw two people playing with a group of kids. One was hanging in a fake tree. The other sitting in a chair. The one hanging in the tree had orange cat ears sticking out from her brown hair. She was wearing a red jacket, it look like it had been stained red because in most spots it was pink tinted and jeans. I could also see an orange tail.

The one sitting in the chair had black hair and was wearing glasses. He was wearing a green jacket, jeans, and black sneakers. He had dragon wings but they were covered with a light brown fur.

The girl in the tree notice us and said" _Nice ears_"

I said " Nice robotic tail Bi-"

Some of the kids were staring at me.

" Kitty" I ended.

She said "_ Nice save, bro"_

The boy sitting in the chair waved.

Rayna said " _Oh, Look. It's Mr. Faz. Let's go talk to him."_

Rayna grabbed my wrist and almost dragged me to Mr. Faz.

Mr. Faz was talking to a parent as we walk to him. He was one of those chubby men with a comb over in the suit and tie.

" _Hello Mr. Faz. This here is Link. He was looking to take up the night guard job." _Rayna said.

" Thank you Daylight. Now, Go back to the kids now, It looks like you friends need some help." said Mr. Faz.

Rayna mumbled something before going over the her two friends at _Magic Castle_ I think it was called. It sounded something like " Child killer."

* * *

_**Freddy Fazbear 9:00 pm Night 1**_

Mr. Faz showed me the little office I was going to be in for a few nights. He gave me the Tablet that was connected to all the camera's. Then he left.

I was messing around with the tablet since the generators don't turn off until 12 midnight. I was clicking through all the cameras that I was going to have to look through. I was looking at one that was aimed at _Magic castle_. The Fury dragon person was sitting in the chair like before except his head was lowered. Rayna was just standing with her head lowered and her arms hanging uselessly at her sides.

The Cat- Wait. WHERE WAS THE CAT!?

The sudden ringing of the phone startled me a bit. After ringing three times the machine picked it up.

_"Hello? Hello?! Uh...I wanted to record a messages for you, to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you, I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact, so I know it can be a bit overwhelming. I'm here to tell you that there's nothing to worry about. You'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?_"

Wow. It was a recording anyway.

_"Um, let's see...First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. It's kinda a legal thing, you know. Uh...Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainments is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon the discovery of damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_

So comforting.

_"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night, too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So just be aware the characters do wander a bit. They're left with some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Freddy and his friends use to be allowed to walk around during the day too, but then there was the "Bite of '87". Yeah...It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know. There are only three you have to worry about tonight, hopefully, but other than that everything's fine._

Wait. WHAT!? They move around at night. I wonder which three I have to worry about.

_"Now concerning your safety the only real risk to you, as the night watchman, if any, is the fact that these characters, if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person, so they'll most likely see you as a metal exo-skeleton without it's costume on, but that's only if you an adult. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those, it'll cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Yeah. The only parts that might see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey! First day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh. check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary or you'll lose power. Uh, okay. Good night."_

Only if your an adult? What do they do to kids?

"_Hello motherfucker_." said a voice.

The voice came from the **left** door. _**(N/A Left door will be important later)**_So I turned my head that way.

It was the Cat.

"_ What? Scared?_" She asked in a very creepy sounding voice.

I pressed the button that controlled the door.

" _Well shit,__ Why you do that for?" _She asked like a whiney child.

" Well how about because you made fun of my ears and SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" I yelled

I saw her face appear in the window. She stuck out her tongue.

"_ I didn't make fun of your ear's. I think there cute._" She said.

Is a robot flirting with me? I shrugged it of and looked at the clock on the tablet.

12:00. Midnight. 95% power left

I check all the cameras. _Magic castle_ was the one that freaked me out. Rayna was looking directly at the camera.

"_ Whatcha doing?" _The cat asked.

" My job. Checking on everything. What's your name by the way, since I didn't learn it during the day." I said.

"_Abby. I'm surprised Rayna didn't tell_ _you_." Abby/Cat said.

" Welp. She didn't." I said

I checked up on _Magic Castle_ again. This time Rayna's face to up the whole screen. Her eye's glowed blue and the slits had turn a red color. It also look like something was leaking form her eye's to.

"_ Rayna up?_" Abby asked.

" If you mean looking into my soul, Yes." I said. I check on the stage where Freddy, Chica, and... Bonnie were.

"_ She does that sometimes._" Abby said.

I checked back on the fake castle. Rayna was giving off a psycho smile. I'll tell you one thing. Those fangs, looking up close, ARE NOT PLASTIC!

I looked at the left window. Abby wasn't there. I don't like this job.

"_ What I miss?_" Asked Abby, appearing in the window.

" HOLY FUCKING CRAP!" I yelled

"_ Wow. Jumpy aren't we._" Abby teased.

I noticed she was holding a Pepsi.

" You drink pop?" I asked.

" _You would too if it was only drink you could ever get._" Abby said

I looked back to the tablet. It was still on _Magic Castle_. Except Rayna was gone.

" Uhh. Abby? Did you see Rayna on your way to get that pop?" I asked, sweating.

"_ No. I was talking to Foxy though._" Abby replied.

That helps nothing.

"_ So why did you take this job?_" Abby asked.

" I'm just doing my part in paying rent for the apartment me and my friends have." I replied.

" I live with two-" I said before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Before a I turned around who or what ever it was screamed (_** N/A Same as Freddy and his friends scream**_) and I jumped and fell face first on the ground.

I heard the two of them laughing. I looked up and saw Rayna near the **right door** _**( N/A Told ya it was** **important)**_.

" That wasn't funny." I said feeling my ear droop.

" _It was for us._" Rayna said, giving of that psycho smile.

A bell rang through the pizzeria.

Abby wrapped her tail around my waist and planted a kiss on my forehead.

As she walked out the room Rayna put a hand on my shoulder and said " _Welcome to hell, Friend."_

I heard Abby call out "_ Good luck. You gonna need it._"

Maybe this job won't be so bad after all...Maybe


	3. An android acts like my mom

**An android acts like my mom**

* * *

_**Night 2 9:00pm **Links pov_

Welp. I'm back. Back in the same office. Back for night 2.

Most people would probably be thinking I'm crazy now if they didn't already, but I am not gonna quit after one night.

Since I got checking cameras down the first time, That parts going to be easy.

This time the phone does startle me.

"_Hello, Hello? Well if your here listening to this Day 2, Congrats. I won't talk as long this time since Freddy and his friends become more active the second night a new guard is here. Hopefully the three kids took a liking to you and, Uh, Told them that you were cool. Since they came here about a week or a month or so ago, Freddy and his friends really taken a liking to them. But just incase it might be good to peek at those cameras as I talk, just to make sure everyone proper place."_

Checked _Magic Castle _first. Abby isn't there again.

" _Interestingly enough, Freddy doesn't come of stage that often. I heard he become more active after dark though, Soo, Hey. Guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, Right? I also want to tell you the important door lights, There are some blind spots in your camera view so, these blind spots are right outside your door. I don't really know why but, I guess its just how it works. So if you can't find something-or someone on your cameras, theres a chance they might be by the doors. Be sure to check the door light, scine you might have only a few seconds to react."_

" _Hello there elf ears._" said Abby.

" SWEET JESUS CHRIST ABBY!" I screamed.

"_ Wow. I thought by now you wouldn't be so jumpy. We did prank you last night._" Abby said, leaning on the door frame

"_You wouldn't be in any danger ,of course, but I wouldn't apply that. Also, Make sure to check on the curtain at Pirate cove, Incase a little fox tries to pay you a visit. The character there seems to get more active whether the cameras are on or off. He doesn't really like being looked at though. Well, I have to go now, Bye." _

"_ Well ain't he helpful._" said Abby.

Abby stared at my face, probably now noticing part of my hat covering my left eye.

" _That's not how you wear a hat._" Abby said while trying to correct my hat.

I was trying to keep her from correct my hat, but she was stronger than me.

" _What the hell happened to your eye!_" Abby said.

" Nothing." I said.

I got a black eye from a bully at school. I wanted to hide it but...

" _That's it. I'm going to wake Rayna._" Abby said before stomping down the hall way.

I checked the time on the tablet. 12:00pm.

* * *

_**Magic castle 12:00pm **Rayna pov_

_Waking up again. Waking up in the god damn place. I hate it here. I hate when I wake up to see this room filled with tables and party hats, only to remember trusting the kindness of a stranger which lead to the death of me and my friends. Remembering what had lead us near this place. Remembering him. The man that makes hell look like paradise. The man that always hit my mother. The man that always hit my brother. The man that hit me. What made me come near this place is that I fought back. I did something that was terrible to do in normal standers, but he deserved it._

I saw Abby walking down the hallway. I heard her to. I'm pretty sure everyone heard her.

"_ How's the kid doing?_" I asked, not really knowing what to say.

" _Fine. Except he's got a black eye!" _Abby yelled.

Bonnie was walking from the back room. He slowly walked back in, not wanting to get involved.

_**(N/A I think of Bonnie as a boy)**_

" _Do you know how he got it?_" I asked.

"_ No." _Abby replied.

" _And you come stomping down the hall why?_" I asked.

She grab the collar of my jacket.

" _Someone hurt my baby and you acting like I'm crazy!_" Abby yelled in my face.

" _He's not your baby. Your only 13._" I said calmly.

" _THAT'S NOT THE POINT! _" Abby yelled.

I calmly grabbed her wrist and made her let go of my jacket.

"_Don't you think your overreacting a bit." _I said.

"_Maybe, it's just I know he's the toon link from wind waker and if someone's messing with him I'm gonna be a bit pissed! you know that!"_ she said to me.

"_I know your one of his fangirls but, please don't make this place even more hell for us just because of some black eye,"_ I said back to her.

"_Rayna this one is one hell of a sinner" _she replied giving her dramatic stare she used to give me, I sighed and followed her to link's office.

* * *

**_Link's office 12:00 _**_Link's pov_

I saw Abby and Rayna coming down, It was obvious that I was about to be talked to.

"_ Hello friend and HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_" Rayna yelled, "_ How the hell is a black eye that bad?!"_

" _Told ya so._" Abby said.

Rayna shot a glare at Abby. Abby just stood there making a little kitty face.

" It's no big deal." I said.

"_ It is too a big deal! If people are hurting you, you shouldn't hide what they did! You should tell the teachers, janitors, principal, Vice principal-_ "Abby started.

" Is she always like that?" I asked Rayna as Abby went on.

"_ In a word, Yes. We only been here a month but She's always rambling on about how important Blah blah blah is._" Rayna answered.

" _What's all the commotion?_" Asked a new voice.

" _Nothing T, Just Abby doing one of her_ speeches." Rayna replied.

T sighed. "_ Nothing like hearing that sweet voice of hers five min after you wake up, huh._" T said sarcastically.

T was the boy from When I came here a day ago. **( Go back to the first chapter if your** **confused. Right before Link almost called Abby something) **

"_ Are you even listening to me?!_" Abby yelled.

"_ Stop yelling. You'll wake Him._" Rayna said. **( you'll learn so enough :3 )**

" Who's this him?" I asked.

"_ No one important._" T replied.

Abby had a mad-pout face.

Rayna gave her a hug. It looked like it hurt, Because Abby made chocking noises after a while. **( my hugs are bear hugs)**

A hand was placed on my shoulder. It was T

T said "_ Don't worry. Rayna's hugs always hurt a bit. She just that strong._"

" So, is she like the strongest out of you three? " I asked.

" _I'll just say, if you poke her, she'll poke back. Hard._"

T took his hand off my shoulder and I poke Rayna on the arm. She did poke back, and it did hurt.

" Ow ow ow ow." I said. Rayna stopped poking me.

Something red was left when she pulled back her finger.

" Do you guys have rust on you or something?" I asked.

Rayna moved her jackets left sleeve up to her elbow and extended her arm towards me.

"_ Why don't you see for yourself._" Rayna said

I touched the area where her hand bent. It was cold, wet, and more red stuff stained my fingers.

" Is that blood?!" I asked shocked.

The six a.m chime rang through the place.

They all walked through the doorway, except Rayna stopped to say "_ It is blood. We where once like you friend. Alive. Breathing. Human. " _She walked away.

Well isn't that something you want to tell your roommates when you come home.

* * *

_**Apartment Building **Link's pov 6:30 a.m_

Like I said. I live in an apartment with two other people.

I walked slowly up the stairs, trying to process what had happened earlier.

I came up to the door of the Apartment, thinking.

The door whacked me in the face, at least it helped me out of the trance-like state I was in.

" OMG! I am so sorry, Link!" Said a female voice.

" Its fine Caroline." I said.

Caroline was one of the two people I lived with. Coralline was 16 years old, and always had her hair a different color each week. This week it was blue. She was wearing a black shirt with the words " I kissed a vampire and all I got was the stupid t-shirt", jeans ripped at the knees, and black socks.

" Where are you going or were you just try to greet me when I got home?" I asked.

" I was going to get the mail. Sorry again for whacking you in the face." Caroline replied.

She walked past me and I walked inside the apartment.

I set my book bag on the table and sat in one of the chairs.

" How was work, buddy?" Asked a male voice.

" Its watching a few robots, what do you think, Zack." I said.

Zack was the one who dropped me off the first day, So you can kind of say he kind of is the one who got me in this mess in the first place.

Zack was wearing his pajamas, which was a grey t-shirt and white shorts.

Caroline walked in with a stack of mail.

" This is for you, Link." She said.

It was a pink envelop.

I took it, got up form the chair, and went to my room.

I open the envelop and pulled out the letter.

_Hello friend, _

_I hope this letter gets to you before its too late. We'll just say hat we are happy to welcome you to the Freddy Fazbear family. By the time of writing this letter, you have just finish your first night. We are very happy that you decided to partake in the job. There may be some times where the job seems to much, but never get yourself down. Sometime there will be some birthday parties where my might need your help, but don't worry. Every employee does help at some point. There will be a big Japanese-themed party on the third day you work, I think._

_Goodbye for now, Friend_

The letter wasn't signed, but I had an idea who wrote it.

I went to my bed and laid down. Hopefully it wasn't going to a long night...

* * *

_**Dreamland? **Link pov_

I was in some strange place. It was just grey. Grey for miles.

_Hello_

I jumped a bit.

" Who's ... There?" I asked

_A friend._

" Why do I feel like your lying?" I said.

_Because you don't know who I am. To you, I'm just a voice in your dream._

Three people suddenly appeared. It was Abby, Rayna, and T. They all seemed that the were looking down at the ground.

_Go to one. _

" What? Why?" I asked

_To see the persons memories._

" Why do I need to see their memories? Wouldn't that be invading a persons privacy?" I replied.

_Someone wants you to the truth._

" Which one should I chose?" I asked **( to many questions)**

_Which persons memories do you want to see more?_

" I'm not sure." I replied

_Are you afraid you'll make the wrong choice?_

" Yes." I answered.

_There is no wrong choice._

I remained silent.

_Go to one_

* * *

**Cliffhanger. say who's memories you guys want to see in the next chapter. **

**See you next time :3**


	4. Memories part 1

_**Still in dreamland **link pov_

" I chose to see Rayna's memories." I said.

_very well_

Abby and T disappeared, leaving Rayna the only one standing. The ground around her turned a light blue color.

_touch her hand_

I walked over to Rayna and slowly grabbed her hand.

_" please... help us... please..."_

I gasped in surprise.

" Rayna?" I asked.

The whole place started changing. It changed to a familiar place. The outside of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.

Rayna disappeared.

_" help us..."_

I looked around, wondering why this place was a memory.

_memory of death_

" Oh, Your still here?" I asked to no one.

_yes_

I noticed three people running near. They all stopped in front of the pizzeria, trying to catch their breath.

One was wearing a purple hoodie, with the hood pulled over their head, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

" Are we really sure about this?" Asked another person. This one was Abby! She was wearing a pink, actually pink not stained pink, hoodie, and light blue jeans and white sneakers.

" Do you want to go back to the lives we once had? Because I know I'm not going back to the brother of the man the tried to cut my heart out. Literally." said Purple hood.

I noticed I knew another person I knew was there too. T was there wearing the same thing I always saw him wear.

" I'm sure you really don't mean that." T said.

" Oh, really." Replied Purple hood. They unzipped their hoodie, revealing a brown t-shirt with a orange skull. Also revealing that it was a girl. The girl pull down the collar a little, showing white bandage wrap that was a little pink around the heart area.

Both Abby and T let out a hissing kind of sound as if they thought that it looked like it hurt.

The door started opening.

" What are you three doing out here."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger my friends**_


	5. Memories part 2

_**Memories part 2- who I have really been working for**_

* * *

_**Memories/dreamland **Link pov_

"What are you kids doing out here?" asked someone coming from the pizzeria.

"Oh, nothing just running away from home. Not a big deal." said purple hood, as if running away happened all the time.

Abby sent a glare towards purple hood. " Just a little fight going on with family. Nothing major. " said Abby.

" Well, I wouldn't be the manager of Freddy Fazbear's pizza if I didn't invite in kids." Replied the man. **( name apparently isn't going to work anymore so...)**

Abby, T, And the person with the purple jacket walk inside.

" Wow, Freddy's after dark." Said purple hood.

" Yep, all calm and quiet after all the kids go home. The robots stay still until sunrise." Replied Mr. Manager. **( his name till further notice) **

" I thought the animatronics were allowed to roam at night?" Asked purple hood.

" No, they're not. There supposed to be extra exoskeletons in the backroom so I could show you a demonstration of what the robots are supposed to do." answered Mr. Manager.

They all went to into the backroom.

_You might want to cover your eye's if you don't like the sight of blood_

" No, I'm a big boy and I can handle seeing blood." I said, slightly annoyed.

A gunshot rang through the room. That and the sound of screaming.

Another gunshot.

" YOU MONSTER!" Yelled purple hood. She started running at Mr. Manager with a knife in her hand.

Mr. Manager caught her wrist before purple hood could do any damage.

" You wanted a demonstration. So you get one." Said Mr. Manager.

Purple hood elbowed Mr. Manager in the side and ran out of the backroom. She bolted behind the curtains of Pirate cove.

Purple hood's hood fell of during her running reveling another recognizable face. And I knew it by the name of Rayna. Her face is the same as the robot I know of her, except the eye's. Human Rayna has very dark _green_ eye's. The robot has_ blue_.

" Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me." Rayna chanted over and over again till a hand covered her mouth.

_"S-s-shhhh"_ Said a new voice.

" WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled Mr. Manager.

Loud footsteps where heard walking away.

" Thanks Foxy." Rayna said.

"_ D-d-don't worry abo-o-o-out it._" replied the voice.

Rayna walked out of Pirate cove. She looked around.

Gunshot.

Rayna was next down on the floor, hand covering the area of her heart.

" Found you, bitch." Said Mr. Manager.

Rayna mumbled something.

" What?" asked Mr. Manager.

" Child killer..." said Rayna, just as her hand fell to the floor and the scene turned black.

* * *

_**Black empty space** Link pov_

" Where am I now?" I asked to no one.

" _I knew it had to be you that was here_."

I turned and saw a figure in the distance.

"_ It's time for you to wake up now, friend._"

I felt prickling at the back of my head, everything started turning white.

" _Your needed somewhere else hero._" Where the last words I heard before I woke up


	6. What the hell just happened

_**What the hell just happened**_

* * *

_**The morning **Link pov_

OK...What the fuck did I eat to make me have that kind of a dream. It must of been something really bad.

Welp... day two of my two week break. Maybe I should to see how Rayna, Abby, T are doing.

I jump off my bed head towards the bathroom

**( skip to when he's done with his bathroom bis and he didn't even bother to wash the clothes he slept in which are his everyday clothes)**

I started to walk out the door when...

" LINK!" yelled an angry female by the name of Coralline

" What?" I yelled back.

" How many times do I have to tell you to put the toilet seat down!" Shouted Coralline.

" Sorry Coral, I going to see some friends. Bye." I said. I walked out the door before she could say anything else.

* * *

_**Freddy's pizza **Link pov still_

It took forever to get here... It really took 10 minutes but it felt like forever!

I opened to door and was greeted by the smell of pizza and kids screaming.

" _Link!_" someone shouted and something tackled me from behind.

" Hi Abby." I said my face in the carpet.

" _Hi Link. I saw you coming and thought it would be funny if I gave you a hug tackle." _Said Abby.

Abby got off of me and I stood up to face her.

Abby was wearing a brown blouse with a white t-shirt, a brown skirt the reached her knees, and brown knee sock with black dress shoes. She also had a pink scarf around her neck.

Her cat ears and tail were missing.

" What's with the getup and what happened to your cat features?" I asked

" _The outfit is for the Japanese party today and my cat ear and tail had to be taken off. The costumes cost a lot and it would be a shame if all the costumes had to be ripped to fit with our animal features. Some of them I quite like." _Answered Abby.

"_ Abby a-a-are you harassing this young man?_" said a new voice

" _No Freddy. _" said Abby.

" Freddy! Your needed back on the stage! " Yelled Janet, a waitress that I seen my first day.

I stood there dumbfounded watching the bear I see during the night staying still, walking around like he didn't have to stay in place.

" _Come on. The show is about to start._" said Abby as she start dragging me to the party room.

She dragged me all the way to _Magic Castle_.

Rayna was there looking like a geisha with a blue kimono with a purple flower pattern.

T was there too, looking like a samurai warrior.

They were both missing their animal features too.

" _Hello Link._" said Rayna.

I noticed a Blue curtain in a circular shape in the middle of the stage of the fake castle.

" What's behind the curtain?" I asked.

"_ A new member of our family._" Answered Rayna, the calmness in her voice made me nervous.

"_ Want to help us with the show?_" Asked Abby.

The two girls started dragging me to a room I never seen on the camera's before.

Maybe because it looked like a changing room...

" _Which would you rather wear?_" Asked Rayna.

* * *

**Vote for the School boy outfit**

_or_

**Vote for the Emperor outfit**

* * *

**Hello everyone reading. Sorry if it seems that I don't update my stories a lot. **

**Yes, Another one of the people I consider good friends are going to be in the story. Guess who it is in the reviews with your vote.**

**Happy thanksgiving everyone.**


	7. What in the F name

_**What in the f*** name...**_

* * *

_**Dressing room** Link pov_

I got stuck with the school boy outfit. It's just like Abby's, except I'm wearing pants.

Once I put the costume on I got dragged back out to the stage. The show had begun.

"_ Hello friends, for those who don't know me, I'm Rayna._" Rayna opened her flower pattern fan to where her eyes were only shown to the crowd.

"_ And I'm your best kitty friend, well technically i'm not a cat today, Abby!_" Abby made a kitty face to the crowd.

"_ I'm Tadziu._" said T standing there in his samurai suit, while Rayna cast him a 'really' look.

Abby gave me a hug and said " _Today we have a new friend with us._"

" I'm link." I said.

"_ I'm sure your all curious about what is behind the curtain aren't you?_" Rayna asked.

A chorus of yes rang through the crowd.

" _I thought so. So, should we unveil our little secret before or after we continue our_ _show?_" Abby asked.

The crowd practically screamed before.

" I'm pretty sure I heard after." I said mischievously.

More screams of before.

" _I'm hearing after's too._" Said T/Tadziu.

" _Lets leave it up to the birthday boy._" Said Rayna.

The crowd back up from a little Asian boy who looked 6.

" B-Before." Said The little boy.

Rayna walked over to the curtain and pulled it to the ground, revealing four boys of different color clothes and same faces.

"_ Introducing our new family_ _members. _" said Abby.

The boy in Red was the first to speak " _I'm Red. :) nice to meet you all._"

The much taller than 'Red" blue boy was the next to speak " _Blue. The one who is better than all the people up on this stage._"

Purple boy was next " _Vio. The smarter one._"

And finally, the black clothed boy " _My name is Shadow._"

" _And that's- wait. Where is the last one?_" Asked Rayna.

"_ Here I am._" said a voice behind me.

I turned and I swear it was like looking in a mirror, expect the mirror me had green clothes.

" _I'm Green. Nice to meet you, buddy._" said 'Green' as he raised his hand.

I noticed something... He has my face... All of his color friends do...


	8. Truth or dare

**I don't like this...**

* * *

**Night 3 **_Link pov_

Well... today was... interesting.

" _LINK!_" Abby screamed from the left door.

" OW." I said rubbing my sensitive ear.

" _Sorry. I just wanted to now if you wanted to play a game with me and the others._" Abby said **( no naughty things)**

" What's the game gonna be?" I asked

" _Come on, Once I find Rayna i'll tell everyone what the game is._" Abby replied, grabbing my hand and dragging to the party room.

I saw T, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and this fox robot I haven't really seen before.

" _You sit here between Tadziu and our pirate captain while I find Rayna, I think she went to the supply_ _closet _" Abby said.

She walked down the hall, leave me with a robot fox that looked like he wanted to kill me.

" _Y-y-you must be-e-e Link, Ab-b-bby has talked a-a-a lot abo-o-out ye._" The fox said.

" Yes, sir." I answered, afraid to tick this guy off.

The fox laughed. " _There be no need to be-e-e-e formal w-w-w-ith the Captain Foxy._"

" _I DON'T WANT TO PLAY!_" Yelled Rayna, leaving scratch marks on the wall as Abby dragged her by the tail.

Abby made Rayna sit between me and T. " _Ok, now that I found the little straggler, I can reveal that we're going to be playing Truth of Dare!_"

A few groans and clapping can be heard.

" _Ok, I'll go first. Rayna, truth or dare._" Abby asked.

" _Dare._" Replied Rayna, looking like she was in a not caring mood.

" _I dare you... to switch clothes with... Chica._" Said Abby.

Rayna sighed.

" _Come on Chica, I think we know the drill by now._" Said Rayna as she got up and walked to the dressing room with chica following.

Few minutes later Rayna came out wearing Chica's bib over a white tank top with a yellow skirt that reached the knees and white ankle socks.

Chica came out just wearing Rayna's blue jacket that didn't even fit.

Rayna sat back down.

" _Ok, My turn now. Freddy, truth or dare. _" Rayna asked, looking very peeved.

" _Truth, I know better than to take a dare from you in this mood._" Said the bear.

Rayna seemed like she was really pondering what to ask. When she finally thought of something, She smiled evilly.

" _Is it true that Bonnie found you in the woman's bathroom reading " Fifty shades of Grey"?_" Rayna asked.

Freddy seemed very embarrassed " _Yes._"

Chica started laughing.

" _Link, truth or dare._" Asked Freddy.

* * *

**Should Link take a dare**

**or**

**Or should he do truth**


	9. Shoudn't of done dare

**I shouldn't have done dare...**

* * *

**Fazbear pizza** _Link pov_

" Dare! " I said.

" _I dare you to dress up like a pig!_" Said Freddy.

This is going to be embarrassing...

* * *

**15 minutes later**

I came out of the dressing room dressed in a pig costume **( just imagine one. All pig costumes have the same idea)**

A white flash blinded me for a moment.

" _Memories~._" Said Abby

" Give me that camera!" I shouted trying to take the camera away for Abby.

" _It's your turn Link._" Said Rayna

Bonnie fell of his chair, clutching his head.

" What's happening? Is he ok?" I asked.

" _I'm fine... I think a wire went out of place..._" replied Bonnie

Hmmm...

* * *

**Leave a review with who you want Link to truth or dare and also put if you want truth or dare.**

**sorry it's short...**


	10. Yellow demon?

" Abby, Truth or dare." I asked.

" _Truth, Little piglet.~_**"** Abby replied.

" What's with those new 5 identical Animatronics?" I asked.

" _Mr. Manager got complaints from people that there needed to be more human ones._" Abby answered.

She paused before saying that. Very strange... I looked to the clock and I saw it was 3 o'clock, Abby then noticed that I wasn't paying attention,

"_Hey, Link you ok?_" She asked me,

"Hm? Oh yeah, just curious about the time," I replied, Abby then said we had finished with the game and helped me out back to the office,

"_...Link are you still mad at me?_" She asked me,

"What? Oh, just a bit, I'm just kind of curious on two things," I replied to her,

"_And those are?"_ She asked me,

"Well first off, why is it that the five are here And Be Honest!" I said to her, She sighed,

"_Link I tried to save them but, They where murdered. They say that they came from Hyrule and they where sent here after being defeated. He killed them the same way as he killed us, Brutally and quickly, the last three to survive the longest where Vio, Blue, and Shadow, Green died trying to protect Red, and red died grieving over green, I tried to save Vio and Blue since Shadow was found and shot. Rayna helped out to but then, He arrived and shut us down and all I saw was both of them fall before I shut down and restarted." _She said, She started to cry, but instead of tears, she cried Oil. I held her hand.

"Abby.. I'm really sorry, I-I shouldn't have asked.." I sighed as I saw her crying.

* * *

**3:45 **Rayna's pov

I was walking down the hallway to go see how Abby and Link where doing since they both where both in the office probably talking, Then I heard something behind me. I turned around to see Golden Freddy coming out of the closet he usually hid in, 'Oh my god!' I thought in my head, I then hid for a second and heard Abby and link talking.

" _Abby, close the door!_ " I yelled.

The metal door closed with a bang and Golden Freddy turned. He spotted me.

" _**Hello.**_" He said.

" _Hi_." I said as calmly as I could. I **Hate** that yellow demon bear.

" _**Why so hostile?~**_" He said.

He is starting to really get on my nerves.

" _Cause I hate you, Ya demon bear!_" I yelled.

He laughed. I hate his freaking little girl giggle.

" _**Aw, You hurt my feelings,**_" Goldie said sarcastically, " _**But, you want to know something that you don't.**_"

He disappeared in a black smoke cloud.

I felt the smoke surrounding me.

" _Freddy! _" I yelled.

" _**Aw, No fair. I don't have anyone to call out to,**_" He said, " _**But it would be nice to see my " Brother" .**_"

I felt something grab my shoulder.

" Hey Yellow bear!"

Something was throw at Golden Freddy's face.

" Leave her alone! " Said Link.

" _**Remember this**_," Goldie whispered so that only I could hear, " _**You are just like me.**_"

He disappeared, probably for real this time.

I picked up the object that was thrown, it was a phone book.

" _What happened, I heard someone-_" Freddy started.

I looked at the wall, Black ink stuff was running down it.

Freddy quickly pulled me away from the wall.

" _Tell me what happened._" Said Freddy.

I opened my mouth to say something but Abby was quicker.

" _Rayna shouted to warn me that Goldie was coming and He found her I guess. And since Rayna ruined his plan, he decided to pick on her. _" Abby replied.

Freddy seemed slightly annoyed, he wanted the answer from me.

" _Is that what happened?_" Asked Freddy.

" _Yes._" I said.

The six am bell chimed. Everyone moved back to their place. Well, Link stopped me.

" You sounded like you were lying." Link said.

I didn't respond.

" Is there anything you want to tell me that you can't tell Freddy? " Asked Link. He sounds really concerned.

" _Just...Just be careful Friend. Bad things happen to the night guards_ here." I said.

" Like what?" He asked.

" _Abby, T, and I were night watch here and look where we ended up_" I answered. I walked away, back to my spot.

* * *

**Dreamland...place **_Link pov_

Oh, so this is going to be a recurring thing.

Rayna wasn't there this time, instead there was a opened door that lead into whiteness.

Very strange...

**Walk up to Abby**

**Walk up to Tadziu**

**Inspect door**

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked this chapter. Golden Freddy finally made an appearance.**

**See ya next time **


	11. Past, present, and animatronics Pt1

_**Hey guy's sorry we took so long making this chapter Me and Abby where just really lazy, again sorry, it was mainly my laziness since I really didn't plan on doing to much for a while, but since Abby's typing this I really don't have to much to say.**_

* * *

**Dream world** Link pov,

I walked over to Abby as I saw everything else disappear but her I touched her hand much like Rayna's. She woke up and saw me, she smiled and held on to my hand and started running off with me, she walked strait into light as i covered my eye's, When I opened my eye's I wasn't running, I was sitting, I saw a small girl playing with a Dora the explorer house set. I was about to say something but the voice started talking,

"_confused_?" It asked me,

"Yeah, Abby's extremely Tomboyish, how could this be relevant to her?" I asked the voice,

"_These will be memories of the past, these will unveil her true feelings to you_," The voice said again

" So is this her when she was young?" I asked,

"_Yes, though before you know it she'll grow up_," the voice replied, Abby soon heard a voice calling her name,

"Abby time to go to grandma's," The voice called,

"Yay, ok Mom," the Young Abby called, I swear to god she was Fucking adorable. A bright light filled the room as she left taking a small green backpack with Winnie the Pooh on it, When the light came back I saw her with a boy,

"You tellin' me she's a slut?" I asked, then a sharp pain hit my left arm, "OW!"I shouted,

"_No, she's not that type of girl, That's Tadziu when she first meet him_," The voice said sounding a bit pissed,

"OK, sorry yeash, Wait what are they holding?" I asked noticing Both of them holding Pages of paper,

"_It s just things for there religion, back when they practiced it a lot,_" The voice replied,

"I can respect that," I said back, another flash happened and this time I was in a classroom full of kindergartener's, I could see Abby by herself, there was another girl far away from everyone else. I walked over to the girl she seemed so sad, I was about to try and talk to her but the young Abby scooted next to her,

"Hey, do you wanna be my friend?" I heard Abby ask her, she smiled and nodded, both of them then sat and watched the whole movie next to each other, Soon there was another flash and they where a bit older and they where on a playground with other kids, Both of them stayed next to each other and they pretended that they where doing a few things like being trapped to the animals they had with them where on a submarine, the other kids where running around, playing basketball, Playing tag, just being normal. While Abby and Rayna both where either pretending or Abby was swinging,

"How long is this again? 'Cause I don't want to be late for work," I said to the voice,

"_Time is at a standstill for these dreams, until the end of each dream, We can take as much time showing you this as we need,_" The voice replied,

"Ok then," I said back kinda weirded out, though I'm kinda used to it since the big dilemma back home which I really can only blame tetra for, Another flash came and I saw them, Nearly at the point where they look now-a-day's. They where both on the swings swinging, both of them singing, laughing, talking to each other and their friends.

"You're right, she grew up so fast, right in front of my face," I said, slightly crying,

"_I think now we should show you a few things that happened before this, in Abby's personal life,_" The Voice said, not to happy about it though,

"Alright," I replied, This time a flash of Darkness came, I saw Abby laying down on her bed, it was maybe a few months before that, I heard arguing from two adults, Abby seemed to try to be ignoring it, but then the female shouted

"I'M DONE," Really loud, I saw Abby face change, soon her mom called her out of her room, they started talking and I heard Abby cry, then her brother slammed his fist on something, Her older sister cried too. The scene changed to the future, I saw the inside of Freddy Fazbear Pizza, she was in pirate cove talking to Foxy, it was night, Rayna was Talking to Bonnie, And Tadziu was talking to both Freddy and Chica. Then the all to familiar Death scene appeared, This time I saw what really happened, Tadziu was the first shot, Abby died next to him crying, Rayna grabbed a knife and what gave a comb over was Rayna with the knife.

"_Now you see that things happened before we became like this,_" I heard Abby say this time,

"_Our lives where at one point happy,_" Rayna Said," _But then life came and slapped our happiness away. After the murder, something emerged." _Rayna Said as her, Abby, and Tadziu appeared.

"_We swore vengeance upon the man who destroyed us, and made us into this,_" Tadziu continued to say,

"_Help us,_" Abby said,

"_Save us,_" Rayna said, all three of them started to disappear,

"WAIT! DON'T GO! I'LL HELP YOU! DON'T GO!" I Screamed as I tried to go to them,

"_... Thank you, please understand, we're broken,_" I Heard Tadziu say as I woke up,

* * *

**The Apartment** Link's pov,

I shot out of my bed, I looked around and saw something next to my bed,

"Give this to Abby," The Note next to the stuffed cat, I picked it up and placed it in my hoodie pocket,

"Yo Toon Link," I heard Zack say,

"Hey," I replied,

"You ok? We heard you screaming," Zack said,

"Yeah, It was just a nightmare, couldn't wake up," I replied, Hey I said the truth,

"Ok, Maybe I should take that parenting lesson by Mrs. Roseflame," Zack said, Then it clicked in my head,

"Wait, didn't Mrs. Roseflame have a daughter that supposedly disappeared Three years after her divorce?" I asked,

"Yeah? How did you-"

"Research on work, they said that her daughter worked there at the same age as me," I said, getting up from bed,

"Yeah, Mrs. Roseflame stopped going that way after her daughter disappearance," Zack replied,

"That's all I need to know," I got up and quickly got dressed,

"Why are you in such a sudden Rush?" Zack Asked,

"I a hurry to get to work," I said as I rushed out the door and ran to work getting my hoodie on making sure not to drop the stuffed cat.


	12. Bonnie the Easter bunny

_**Night X ( not really a night just something for Easter)**_

Toon Link was in his office. It was one am.

" They really made me come in for Easter. I really would rather be somewhere else then here, not that I don't like this place. I'm just not in the mood to get the shit scared out of me today." said Toon link.

Toon link switched to the _magic castle _camera. Something was wrong...

Abby, Rayna, And Tadziu were staring at the camera.

" Well, that's not creepy at all!" shouted Toon link.

Toon link stopped looking at the tablet and Bonnie screamed in his face. Toon link fell to the floor.

" Welp, that's the last time I scare a guard before I give him an Easter egg." Said Bonnie.

* * *

**It's short, I know! I had to do something for this story and I wanted to do something for Easter since it's tomorrow. **

**I'M SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**FORGIVE ME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** YOU HAVE FOUND THE SECRET HAPPY FACE! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**iT's mE**

**( LOL)**


	13. Items from the past

**Freddy's pizza **_Link's pov_

I got to pizzeria in under 8 minutes. Outside the door I bumped into a woman and made her drop the box she was carrying.

" I'm so sorry Ma'am, I should of watched where I was going." I said, picking up some of the things.

" Oh, It's fine young man. I should I looked out the window to see if anyone was coming." said the older woman. She looked about...35 or some other age.

I noticed a Fazbear nametag on the ground and picked it up.

" Did you use to work here, Ms..." I asked.

" Stone. Ms. Stone. No I don't, my daughter worked here," Ms. Stone replied to me,

" Oh, well here you go," I replied to her handing her the items, I noticed Rayna sadly looking at her,

' Is this her mom?' I started to wonder, but I headed inside and while I walked over to my work station I saw inside Magic castle there was a woman looking 25ish, but I bet she was probably 40 due to the extremely small child and a another girl next to her and, Since Hylians like myself have excellent hearing, I heard her call the woman 'Mom' and I saw Abby sadly looking at the woman, though the small girl was smiling and laughing every time Abby walked by.

'Little sister?' I thought as I continued to my office, I used my key to my drawer and placed the stuffed cat inside.

"Hey everybody, only 5 minutes until Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes for the day, better hurry home!" I heard Freddy say in a cheerful voice, it was normal for that. He's an animatronic of course he would be like that, that's the way they're programed. Though I'm starting to doubt that since I saw actual emotions in Abby, Rayna, and Tadziu. It was five minutes later that I heard something going on in magic castle I slowly walked over and started to hide, It was Mr. Faz, I hid behind a barrel on the stage, much like Pewdiepie I don't trust barrels. I started to listen.

"YOU THREE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ROBOTS NOT SHOW EMOTIONS IF I SEE IT HAPPEN AGAIN I WILL SHUT YOU DOWN!" Mr. Faz yelled at them, I was about to yell at him when I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"_Shh_," It said, it was Red, all of the hero's where listening to it as well. Abby looked down at her hands.

"DON'T TRY TO GO ALL SOB STORY ON ME ROSEFLAME! YOU KNOW YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE A HYBRID ANIMATRONIC! PART CAT, PART HUMAN! NOT FILLED WITH EMOTION!" Mr. Faz continued to yell at her, soon he called down.

"Tomorrow the health department comes around to make sure we don't have mice, which we don't, but you three will stay in the spare parts room and stay hidden until they leave." I seriously wanted to punch this guy in the face. He then left and closed the door, I know the doors, we all flipped him off, I even reveled myself.

"FUCK YOU TO PAL!" Me, the Five boy's, and Abby shouted out at the same time, While Rayna was doing this spastic movements with her hands, Tadziu only had his middle finger up. The three saw me.

"_Link_?" Abby said shocked.

"Yeah?" I asked,

"How long where you on the stage?" Abby asked me,

"_As soon as Mr. Faz started really yelling at you three_.." Vio responded,

"_That explains why I heard your voice as soon as me and the five yelled at Fuck Faz_," Abby said, I snickered.

"Fuck Faz?" I asked,

"Nickname for the boss, we all use it." Shadow said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I had to admit it his hand felt colder than ice. Though then he took his hand away soon something hit me in the gut, it was a foot ball, "So.. Link.." Blue started to get into my face, it have to admit, the way he was acting told me, to avoid eye contact but I kept my eye's on him.

"_You really think you're the real Link_?" Blue said holding up the Master sword he had.

"Yes, it's easy to tell that's real but only a prop," I said,

"_Ok Blue stop... I feel it's time to show Link something..._" Abby said. She sounded sad. Blue immediately backed off, The four others backed up to as Abby walked up to me.

"_Come.._" She said, I could feel the sadness in her voice. I followed her to the office, She then broke open one of the vents, it contained 3 cases, they where relatively small, like a drawer but they had lids. she dusted them off. and reviled that the three had Abby's, Rayna's, And Tadziu's names on them.

"_Here,_" The three said as they handed me each the key to their own individual case. I grabbed the three and opened Abby's first... she was an aunt, that little girl.. was her niece, _**Abby and Ariel **_That's what the picture with her niece said. she had three games all for the DS in there.

**1\. Phantom hourglass**

**2\. Majora's Mask 3D**

**3\. Spirit Tracks**

those are the three games. There was also 4 plushies, A Creeper, An Ocelot, A Pikachu, and Finally a Toothless. 4 Movies,

**1\. Kiki's Delivery Service**

**2\. Pokémon: Latias and Latios **

**3\. Ponyo**

**4\. How to train your dragon**

That's the order of the movies. I then opened Tadziu's box, it Had Indy500 stuff out the ass that's pretty much the most I could see other than a picture of him, His mom, and His Dad. Finally I opened Rayna's, there was 5 items in it.

**1\. A picture of all three of them when they were human**

**2\. A sliver necklace with a green crystal gem as the charm**

**3\. An enderman plushie**

**4\. a doodle of a dragon**

The fifth on was a photo with the white back showing. It had the words " _First and last picture of my Dad_". I looked over at Rayna and she nodded her head. She wanted me to look at the photo.

I picked up the photo and turned it around. Three people were in it, a woman, a baby, and a man. The woman had slightly brown hair and green-blue eyes. She was sitting in a chair holding the baby with was in a white blanket and the man had a hand on her shoulder. The thing that freaked me out was that this was the woman I bumped into! She was Rayna's mom!

" So, the woman I bumped into earlier was your mom?" I asked.

" _Yep..._" replied Rayna sadly.

I focused my gaze on the man in the photo. He was wearing a purple uniform that had the Freddy Fazbear security guard badge on it. His hair was also purple hair and his eyes were blue with purple freckled into them.

" So... I'm guessing the man in the picture is your Dad, right?" I asked.

" _Yep. He worked here, too. Not when I was here, but he worked here. Freddy and his gang have a name for him. They call him, The purple guy._" Said Rayna


	14. The Reveal to Link

_Last time on Link's week at Freddy's_

_**I picked up the photo and turned it around. Three people were in it, a woman, a baby, and a man. The woman had slightly brown hair and green-blue eyes. She was sitting in a chair holding the baby with was in a white blanket and the man had a hand on her shoulder. The thing that freaked me out was that this was the woman I bumped into! She was Rayna's mom!**_

_**" So, the woman I bumped into earlier was your mom?" I asked.**_

_**" Yep..." replied Rayna sadly.**_

_**I focused my gaze on the man in the photo. He was wearing a purple uniform that had the Freddy Fazbear security guard badge on it. His hair was also purple hair and his eyes were blue with purple freckled into them.**_

_**" So... I'm guessing the man in the picture is your Dad, right?" I asked.**_

_**" Yep. He worked here, too. Not when I was here, but he worked here. Freddy and his gang have a name for him. They call him, The purple guy." Said Rayna.**_

* * *

_Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria _Link's Pov

I couldn't believe it. All three of them had somewhat of a good life then... this. Abby had taken the picture with her and her niece and cried in the corner Rayna was gently stroking her head, Tadziu was next to me.

"_She really misses Ariel and everyone else in her family, she actually had the best life out all three us she always said she felt like a retard because of how we where in the hardest classes, but honestly she get's it lucky... not anymore she cry's herself to sleep every night when we aren't in use..._" Tadziu told me, I started to tear up,

'who the hell would ruin three kids lives who had it going g- oh wait.. I wasn't exactly in great shape when I came here..'

* * *

_5 months before the three's death,_

_It was a stormy night and two sophomores where on a date when a meteorite or at first it looked like one landed 15 feet from there car,_

_"Caroline stay here," the male said,_

_"B-But, Zack! what if it!," Caroline yelled at Zack, _

_"I'll be fine now stay here!" Zack yelled back. He ran towards the crater and saw a young boy about 12 smack dab where the meteor was supposed to be, _

_"K-Kid are you ok?" Zack yelled at him, the kid slightly opened his eye's they where relatively big and his ears where pointed. _

_"_ _あなたは誰?" He asked._

(_**A/N Japanese 'Who are you?')**_

_"What's your name?" Zack said confused,_

_"私の名前はリンクです," He replied,_

_(**A/N Japanese (**Supposed to say**) 'my name is link') **_

_Zack walked over to the kid and Picked him up he was terribly beat up, he was nearly at the car when he yelled out towards Caroline,_

_"START THE CAR! IT'S A KID HE'S INJURED!" Caroline started the car and zack put the kid in the back laying down he then got in the front and drove off towards the hospital. it was 5 hours later that they told them to take him home and teach him English since they couldn't understand a word he said. it didn't even take 2 hours until he learned every word, _

_"Ok let's start from the beginning, what's your name?" zack asked the Kid_

_"My Name is Link," Link told him,_

_"Well Link, where are you from?" Caroline asked,_

_"Hyrule," he replied,_

_"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Zack asked getting up, _

_"Zack you need to stop cussing!" Caroline yelled at him,_

_"BUT HE'S FUCKING LINK THE HERO!" Zack said pulling his Master sword replica from his closet in the apartment they had. Link was shocked by the replica, _

_"you recognize this don't you," Zack said happy, Link nodded his head,_

_"Holy shit.." Caroline said,_

_"And you yell at me for cussing," Zack said in a playing tone. She punched Zack in the arm and then they decided to adopt Link and teach him how to be normal then they enrolled him into school on the same month and day the three died... at the same hour. he even saw the three before they died._

* * *

Abby had finally stopped crying and the 5 where in the office with the three plus me. I looked down, I had hidden the stuffed cat in Abby's under the movies, but inside my box was a few things as well, but one I didn't know about until now, my boss slipped a _purple key_ into my box one day, now I know exactly why.

"Hey Rayna," I called out to her and she looked up at me,

"_Yeah?_" She answered back,

"Do you know where your dad's box is?" I asked and the three shot back,

"_IF YOU THINK ABOUT OPENIN IT THATS A DEAT WISH IN ITSELF!_" Abby yelled at me,

"Why?" I asked

"_golden Freddy guards it inside his suit..._" Tadziu replied.

* * *

_**OK GUY'S Another choice, Link's still going to get the box but is he going to cut open Golden Freddy or crawl inside him? YOU DEICDE!**_


	15. Golden Freddy Helps?

_Abby had finally stopped crying and the 5 where in the office with the three plus me. I looked down, I had hidden the stuffed cat in Abby's under the movies, but inside my box was a few things as well, but one I didn't know about until now, my boss slipped a purple key into my box one day, now I know exactly why._

_"Hey Rayna," I called out to her and she looked up at me,_

_"Yeah?" She answered back,_

_"Do you know where your dad's box is?" I asked and the three shot back,_

_"IF YOU THINK ABOUT OPENIN IT THATS A DEATH WISH IN ITSELF!" Abby yelled at me,_

_"Why?" I asked_

_"golden Freddy guards it inside his suit..." Tadziu replied._

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear pizza **_Link pov_

" W-what?" I asked

" _Golden Freddy is the ' Guard Dog' my father's box. He doesn't know what is the box nor does he care._" Said Rayna.

" Well, do you know what is in the box?" I asked.

" _Probably some of his shit that he has forgotten about. _" Replied Rayna, kind of angrily.

" Aren't you a little curious, though." I asked.

" _I fell no love for the man who left his wife and his two year old daughter and never came back._" Rayna said, Her anger was probably was rising.

" You know what, lets just drop this conversation." I replied. I really didn't want to have someone with fangs get mad...

" _You can attempt to get it, but Golden Freddy won't give it up easily. You know, unless he would get sometime else for it. But I don't think you should ever, and I mean ever, bargain with him._" Said Abby.

Ok, I got it. Never bargain with the Golden Bear.

" _Welp, I'm going to leave._" Said Rayna, twirling the necklace with two fingers.

* * *

**Hallway **_Rayna pov_

I got bored standing in the office. It's not that I don't like Toon link, It's just that I get bored very easily.

I was humming a tune when something grabbed me and covered my mouth.

I struggled to get out of the grip of the thing.

As soon as I got out of the grip, I turned and said " _You..._"

" **Yep, It's me.**" Said Golden Freddy.

" _I am not in the mood to deal with your shit right now. _" I said, I did not need my anger to rise any higher.

" **Aw, I just wanted to talk with my favorite Human**." Replied Golden Freddy.

" _And what is this thing that you needed to drag me into the supplies_ _closet?_" Iasked. I just realized the fucktard dragged me into the closet.

" **It's the thing that your little Guard friend is going to search for but not going to get.**" Answered Golden Freddy, doing his giggle.

" _And how do you know that he's not going to get it?_" I asked. I swear if he hurts Toon Link...

" **Because, You are going to already have it.**" Said Golden Freddy, Handing me the box.

" _And what is it that you want in exchange for this?_" I questioned, I was not going to let him do something bad for this box.

" **What, can't a fellow trapped soul help an** **other? **" Asked Golden Freddy before he disappear into black smoke.

I notice a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and read it.

* * *

_" You should really sing more. I heard you during the day when you sing songs to the kids and your really good."_

G

* * *

I crumpled the note and stuck it in my pocket.

I went to the office. No one was there. Toon Link was already going to try to get the box from Golden freddy that was now in my hands.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. What is Golden Freddy's secret plan behind giving Rayna the box. Does he want something? Is he trying to send Toon link on a wild goose chase? Or is he just being nice?**

**Find out more next time.**


	16. Da da dada! You got the box!

_" I am not in the mood to deal with your shit right now. " I said, I did not need my anger to rise any higher._

_" **Aw, I just wanted to talk with my favorite Human**." Replied Golden Freddy._

_" And what is this thing that you needed to drag me into the supplies closet?" I asked. I just realized the fucktard dragged me into the closet._

_" **It's the thing that your little Guard friend is going to search for but not going to get.**" Answered Golden Freddy, doing his giggle._

_" And how do you know that he's not going to get it?" I asked. I swear if he hurts Toon Link..._

_" **Because, You are going to already have it.**" Said Golden Freddy, Handing me the box._

_" And what is it that you want in exchange for this?" I questioned, I was not going to let him do something bad for this box._

_" **What, can't a fellow trapped soul help an** **other? **" Asked Golden Freddy before he disappear into black smoke._

_I notice a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and read it._

* * *

_" You should really sing more. I hear you during the day when you sing songs to the kids and your really good."_

_G_

* * *

_I crumpled the note and stuck it in my pocket._

_I went to the office. No one was there. Toon Link was already going to try to get the box from Golden freddy that was now in my hands._

* * *

**Supplies Colset** _Link pov_

I think I have a death wish, because what i'm going to do will probably kill me.

I'm going to get that box from The Yellow Demon bear, Not for my sake, but Rayna's. Every kid should have a father/father figure in their life and not one that was as shitty as her's. Kids should grow up knowing that their father had loved them. That's what I hope is in the box. Something that will show Rayna that her father had loved her.

I slowly opened the door to the closet and saw the Demon bear sitting in the corner. He looks like he's sleeping...

Slowly I walked towards him and took out the knife I took from the kitchen. This is why I said I had I death wish, I was going to cut open his stomach.

But before I could attempt to do it his hand shot out a grabbed my wrist.

I screamed, pulled my hand out of his grasp, and ran out the door into the main room. **( Main Room is the stage room )**

I tripped over something and fell to the floor. I tried to get up, but black smoke surrounded me and pushed me back to the floor. It was like liquid rope but solid at the same time.

I heard clanking. The Demon bear was coming.

In what seemed like eternity, He finally grabbed me off the floor and proceeded to choke me.

**You truly are an idiot..**" Golden Freddy told me while I was in his grasp which was around my neck.

"LET HIM GO NOW!" A feminine voice said Golden Freddy turned around and dropped me, it was Abby.

"**This isn't your business Abigail.**" He said to her.

"YES IT IS, HURT HIM MORE AND-" a black cloud moved up my body, continuing to choke me.

"A-Abby... R-run!" I said in-between chokes, then I saw something terrifying that changed my outlook towards Abby, her eye's become pitch black, her tail revealed 17- 15 Inch Steal needles piercing out of it.

"I̡ t͞o̶̠̹̻̝ͅl̢͖ͅd ͎̻y̮̞̣͔͉̻̞o̻͕̟u͏̟̞ ̞̞N̶̙̤͖͎̞̟͓o͖͉͔̩ț̭̥͚̲̕ ̜̗̯̥͎͘to̢͎͇̥ ̜ͅh̖̰̺̪̪̗u͓̭ͅr̜͙ͅt̳͠ ͓̪̤͉̗͕ͅh̶͇͇̹̼i̲͉͓̼̼̠̠m̨̜!̴!̞̙̠̩," She said, it was terrifying to see she was like this.

"**̴̼̣̲̩͓̩͎͓̰Y̥͓̯̠͎̤̣̠Ǫ̶̤̝͓̖U͕̤̰͕͇̳̘͟R͚̤̱̱̟̺ͅ ̸҉̟̫͉̤͕G̴̟͕̣̞̭̘͉̖O̵̞̣̰͕̭͝I̷͎͖͖̰̜͠N̸̸͉͍͉̦̝͜ͅG͓̭̝͚͓͕̹̀͡ ̗͍̹͍T̻͍̯͙̺̙̰̗͘O҉̱͓̼̳̰̭͉̬ ̷͖̫͚͍͢͠F͍̯̬̝̤̘̱̪͟͠Ȩ̘̰̲̲̳̭̫̻̩͟͡A̴͔̰̰͇R͢͏̩̺̫͚̟̘ ̘̯͕̭̮͜͠͡Ț̲͕̱͎͟͟ͅH͞͏̶̜͖E͕̼̞͉̥̟͖͚͠ ̧͘͏͎͈D̸̢͇̖̱̳A̶̤Y̹̪͞͡ ̫̙͖̻̠Ý̝̘̭̘͘O̦͓̫̘Ų̦̮̺̣̜̙͇͈͔ ҉͇͖͍͙̥̕W͏̪̼̻̬͚͕̀͜H̨̺̩̪̳͉͘E̵͇̞̝̜̤͟R̴͉̰̹̙̩͞E̫ ̵̥̗̬͠M̨̲͉̹͓̱̫͟͞A̷͈̞̗̖͖̝͚͜D̵̖͎͉͞È̡̥̫͔͙͜ͅ!̨̗̥̯̬͡!̧̙̪̟͚̹͔̬̘!̬̼͔!̴̗͈͎͡!̴̼̣̲̩͓̩͎͓̰**," Golden Freddy yelled back at her. it hurt my ears. they attacked each other, Golden Freddy fist

charging at her to only hit the wall then getting his left arm ripped off by Abby's tail.

"**You bitch... **" He said clearly.

"You where the one to hurt him first, therefor you knew exactly that i was going to be pissed off," Abby replied, then ripped off his other arm.

"A-Abby?" I was traumatized, she tuned around the color returned to her eye's and her spikes retracted, she looked at her hands.

"W-what have i done.." She then ran off.

" Abby, wait!" I yelled, Reaching my hand out to try and signal her to stop. It was no use, She was gone.

The yellow demon bear disappeared into black smoke. His arms with him.

The black ropes disappeared too.

I got up and walked to the security office. I really want this night to be over.

* * *

**Security** **Office ** Rayna pov 

I was sitting on the desk, waiting for someone to come.

I saw Toon link out the window. I opened my mouth to say hi, but stopped when I saw a red hand mark around his neck.

" _What the fuck happened to you?!_" I shouted/asked.

" Nothing you should worry about." Said Toon Link.

" _Nothing to worry about my butt, You look like you got in a fight with Golden-_" I saw his gaze turn away from me.

" _You tried to get the box, didn't you?_" I asked.

" Please don't be mad." Toony replied.

" _You come in here with a neck that could be broken and you think I would be mad._" I said, getting the long whit bandage and one of those popsicle stick thing that doctor use to check your tongue.

I made Toon Link sit in the chair and placed the popsicle stick on the back of his neck before wrapping the bandage around it.

" _Sit up straight, please. _" I said.

" How come you know how to do this?" Toony asked.

" _When I was human, I would something play doctor for my stuffed animals when I was younger. My mom worked at a hospital and I wanted to too. It's also in our programming._" I answered.

I tied a bow with the remaining bandage so it would keep the bandage on.

" _You won't be able to look down for a while._" I said.

Toon Link started to fiddle with the bow.

" It itches." Toony whined.

" _Would you rather die from a broken neck or deal with a itchy cast. _" I asked.

That made him stop messing with the bow.

" _You know, you don't have to go after the box-_" I started.

" Yes, I do! There has to be something that will show you your dad loved you once in there!" He shouted before slapping a hand over his mouth.

" _As I was going to say, you don't have to go after the box anymore._" I said.

" W-what do you mean?" Toony asked.

I got the box out from under the desk. I held it out to him.

" _You wanted to find it, You should get to open it._" I said.

Toon Link pushed it back toward me.

" It's your dad's, you should get to open it." Toon Link said.

" _How about we both open it?_" I asked.

I placed the box down on the floor and we both sat down.

I grabbed on flap and Toony grabbed the other.

We, together, opened the box.

* * *

**ooooooooooooo, what could be in the box? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Special thanks To Abbyroseflame24 for doing the fight scene between her and G-Freddy. **


	17. The time is Coming

"_ You know, you don't have to go after the box-" I started._

_" Yes, I do! There has to be something that will show you your dad loved you once in there!" He shouted before slapping a hand over his mouth._

_" As I was going to say, you don't have to go after the box anymore." I said._

_" W-what do you mean?" Toony asked._

_I got the box out from under the desk. I held it out to him._

_" You wanted to find it, You should get to open it." I said._

_Toon Link pushed it back toward me._

_" It's your dad's, you should get to open it." Toon Link said._

_" How about we both open_ it?"_ I asked._

_I placed the box down on the floor and we both sat down._

_I grabbed on flap and Toony grabbed the other._

_We, together, opened the box._

* * *

**Security Office** Toony pov

... Was a envelope and a plushie that looked like Bonnie but with make-up and blue fur.

" Is that suppose to be Bonnie?" I asked.

" _There was an old location where he looked like that._" Answered Rayna.

I took the envelope out of the box. It was addressed to Rayna...

" This has your name on it. Do you want to look at it?" I asked.

" _No. I give you permission to look at it, though. _" said Rayna as she took the blue bonnie plushie out of the box and walked out the door.

I felt a bit weird reading a letter that wasn't meant for me, but curiosity got the better of me.

* * *

_Dear my little child,_

_I don't know when you are going to read this, but I have to write this. I'm writing this to tell you... I'm leaving and never returning. I have a reason for leaving. I hope reading this letter doesn't make you sad. I'm leaving because your life will be better without me in it, especially after what I did..._

_I leave this letter here in my box in hopes that one day you find it. Your favorite plush will also be with this letter, if it's not..._

_Be safe my child, _

_Dad_

* * *

It was a short letter but it had a lot of feeling in it.

I really should show this to Rayna.

* * *

**Stage room **Rayna pov

" _Hey Bonnie_." I shouted.

" _Yeah_?" Bonnie said.

" _Burn this for me, please_." I said, tossing it at Bonnie.

It hit him in the face before landing in his hands.

" _What is that_?" asked Abby.

" _Nothing you have to be worried about_." I said

" _Rayna._" said Freddy sternly. Shit, I didn't noticed be was a few steps behind me.

" _Bonnie, please give me that._" said Freddy

Bonnie handed him the plush.

" _Traitor._" I said towards Bonnie.

" _Sorry, Freddy's the boss._" replied Bonnie.

" _Why do you want to burn this? I saw you hugging it close to your chest while you walking down the hallway._" said Freddy.

" _I was trying to remember any good memories with it. But all I can remember is the my dad gave it to me._" I said angrily.

Just as Freddy was about to inspect the doll, Golden Freddy Appeared in front of the door that lead to The basement where one of his old friends lived.

"_What are you doing Here! you already hurt Link!_" I shouted at him getting mad, But he simply opened the door and a disfigured Animatronic appeared,

"_Hello sweetheart..._"

" _Oh, fuck no_." I said as a Purple ghost appeared from behind the animatronic.

" _What? Didn't miss your dear old Dad?_" said The Purple Ghost.

Freddy pulled me closer to him.

" _What do you want, Purple man?_" Asked Freddy in an angry voice.

" _Can't a father see there child at least once in a while?_" Said The Purple Guy's Ghost.

" _Well, Maybe the child doesn't want to see the father because he decided to walk out of her life FOREVER!_" I shouted.

" _What, Didn't you find my letter?_" Asked The Purple Guy's Ghost.

" _Your Guard Dog gave it to me and then proceeded to try and murder my friend when he tried to find it! _" I yelled. I pulled myself out of Freddy's grip.

"_ oh boo f***ing who.. I think I left more of a scar on him than golden did.. he didn't change his form..._" Abby said, her eye's weren't the same. one was black while the other was normal.

"_What do you mean Abby? What did you do..._" I said changing my eye's, just as I said that Abby flickered her tail and spikes appeared. the purple ghost floated closer to her

"_nightmare mode..._" he said.

"_What? what's going on with her!_" I yelled at him,

"_Nightmare mode is a rare activation that will only activate when an extreme emotion takes over like Fear, Hate, or Pain..._" he replied he touched a special area near the back of her Left ear and Abby's eye's flickered for a second before she fell.

"_What. Did. You. Do!_" I hissed, little did I know Link was behind me, just like how Abby's nightmare mode I had pitch black, claws came out of my hands instead of the normal sharp fingernails. and they shot out from my wings. Link had his back against the wall, his Popsicle stick snapped but it luckily it and the Band-Aid just fell down his shirt and didn't inflect anymore damage.

"R-Rayna?" Link called out, I looked behind and saw him, his eye's showed one emotion. Fear..

"_Link?_" I said to him, he was terrified, I see how Abby must have felt, he must be mentally destroyed... he didn't try to run away, his eye's where locked with mine. my eye's changed back, but I heard something like a computer starting from behind me, Abby stood up.

"_Systems online... What the Fuck just happened to me? did I pass out again?_" she said aloud Link started to laugh, the four ran out from the Magic castle as well,

"_I heard a Thunk and a lot of shit! what's going- who the fuck?"_ Blue said as he saw The purple ghost, we all turned to him but the Ghost and animatronic disappeared.

* * *

**5:59 Freddy-Fazbear's pizzeria** Toony POV

"What just happened?" I saw Rayna turn back to normal, and the others looked exactly where the host of Her father was. the 6 AM bell rang and everyone returned to their Area's. except Abby.

"_I saw what you put in my box.. thank you.._" she said then walked off, I smiled at her, but my eye sight changed, she was normal for the most part, she was wearing a Green T-shirt with Blue Jeans, but she had a Book in one hand and a Staff in the other.

* * *

_**that's all folks, stay tuned for more Link's Week at Freddy's **_


	18. Explaining things

**,So... uh... yeah, this has been bugging me for awhile now, so, um...yeah. Just, carry on reading, maybe it'll help out with all the confusion for you.**

* * *

Hello there people of the internet. Sorry if you were expecting the next chapter of Link's week at Freddy's, I just felt this nagging feeling to explain my story ever since I watched The Game Theorist video's about the Fnaf series. After watching those video's awhile ago, those explanations just clicked almost everything in place for me. Why I say almost is that, well just read on.

**Why it clicked**:

It's never said that those recordings from "The phone guy" **( A.k.a Scott himself) **are dated the same week that the guard is working. In Fnaf 1, the recording for the night before the 6th night, is the recording from the 1st night but be played backwards. I always thought that it was the glitched out voice from the animatronics because I thought I heard " They will know the joy of creati* screeeeeeeee*". It's actually the message from the first night getting rewinded, as if the manager knows that mike is either going to quit or die. The phone guy himself says that the messages are pre-recorded, but does that make them recorded the day or week before? In Fnaf 2, the phone guy says " Welcome to your new **SUMMER **job" but from the check the guard gets, it's dated in November. The guard, Jeremy, is working WAY after summer, way after from when the recording was recorded. In fnaf 3, the phone guys says that the place has **2** animatronics in the place, but Springtrap is the only one there.

There is also this other thing that clicked into place, The phone guy say's that there a room the don't show up on the camera's. Then in one of the recordings, he says the room are being locked and never to be spoken of again. Also, in Fnaf 2, The last recording says that the place is getting ready for a birthday party. But, when you look around, you see the same decorations that you have always seen. Then there is a mini-game where Freddy has to take cake to screaming kids to keep them happy. Then there is another the mini-game where a purple Freddy that leads the animatronics to a room they can't enter and is not on the mini-game map. The purple guy then comes out of the room after the animatronic has tried to go in.

If I'm not making any sense here, maybe you should go watch those video's yourself. Make sure you watch them oldest to newest.

But, after watching those video's, what really shocked me was: **The phone guy WAS really the purple guy. **After watching The Game Theorist video, it just make soooooooooo much sense. But, I have said that i'm not completely convinced.

**Why it didn't click**:

In Fnaf 2, there is a recording where the phone guy sees something come into where he was and the words " Do you want to play" came be heard. Everyone thought it was the purple guy because they believed the messages were new. But, since the messages are old, this could be that he was recording a message and the animatronics found him and he ran to a different place to record his final message, which is heard in fnaf 1. Or could be that Jeremy is going crazy from being paranoid from all the nights trying to survive from these animatronics and the last part of the last message was all in his head?

Well, we may never know. Scott is know for putting these little confusing mysteries and lore into these games.

**Explanation**:

So, yeah explaining time. Since the phone guy was really the purple guy and was offed a long time ago, there is physically no way that Rayna could be the child of the purple guy. Otherwise she would either be dead/a really old lady or immortal. Since immortal isn't going to be an option and since Rayna in the story is 15, I came up with this idea.

The purple guy had a wife and a 2 year old daughter he had to leave because of fear that he would soon hurt them. Then, after he was killed by the getting into one of the spring lock suits, the little girl had to grow up without a dad. Eventually the girl found a boy that she liked and then had kids with him, and then so on and so forth until Rayna came along far down the line of many others before her. Down the line, since the purple guy was crazy and had this obsession with the color purple, he passed that on to his daughter. The daughter the passed in down to her kids and you can kinda get the idea. Once these descendants of the purple guy reach a age of maturity, they start to go a bit crazy and start to show bits of obsession with the color purple. It's a poison that goes on through out the family. Rayna's dad was a descendant of the purple guy and did work at Freddy's, but he had to go on the run after committing a murder during the day at Freddy's. When the purple guy got close to Rayna's real dad, since part's of himself show out from Rayna's dad, the purple guy got confused. The purple guy accidently took copies of the memories of Rayna's dad and know thinks, because of the similarities, he is Rayna's dad.

The animatronics know that Rayna is not really the purple guy's daughter, just his many- greats grand-daughter. They just play along with Rayna being the purple guy's daughter because they fear what will happen if he finds out that Rayna is not really his daughter.

Kinda confusing isn't it. The evil side of me wanted this to a bombshell and just drop it on you guys when it can to the time, but the good side wanted an explanation and little hints to it in the story. You can tell which one spoke louder...


	19. Explaing more thing (im sorry)

**hello, people. Yes I know I haven't really been that active on this account and I am really sorry about that. I plan on updating a lot of my stories with a new chapter soon. I plan on keeping them consistent, but school is just getting tougher and tougher. And yes, I know, this really isn't a chapter of Link's Week at Freddy's. This is really just going to be another ramble of explaining things going on in FNAF. **

**As some of you know, Scott made a new Fnaf game. Sister Location. and let me tell you, this game threw a backstory for one of my characters in Link's Week at Freddy's backstory complete in the trash.**

**Since a lot of people have speculated that the person you play as in Sister Location is the Purple guy and the little girl that gets killed in the secret of the Baby mini-game is his daughter, I have trying to figure out how do I combat this so my character still has a legitimate background, and now I have finally figured out a way. **

**Since it has also been speculated that the crying child you play as also a child of the Purple guy, that means the brother is also a child of the Purple guy. In the end of Fnaf Four, we don't know what happens to the brother of the crying child. Sure, he be grieving for a long time, but eventually grieving has to stop at one point. Who's to say that Sister location hasn't happened years after the incident in Fnaf Four, years enough to where the brother is older and has kids of his own, and shows his kids to his dad before he goes to contact the long lost sister in the place she was killed by an animatronic? Since children get copies of genes from their parents, that means that the kids the brother of the crying child has have a chance of getting the reddish-that-suddenly-turn-a-bit-blonde the sister had.**

**If you see where I am going with this, then could probably agree with me when I say that I have successfully rebuilt the foundation of the backstory I made for one of my character's. She still is related to the purple guy, just not in an as close of a way.**

**In the next actual chapter, I am thinking of changing the normal animatronics like Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and others to a more human design. I have been thinking that sudden human looking robots is a bit weird for a place where others look more like animals. Is this idea of changing Freddy and friend to be more humanized appearances okay with you guys? Please tell me if it is. **

**And to all you people who are going to review that I am asking for the opinion of those going to read this, I am asking because I don't want to suddenly make a change that people are going to react negatively to, I want people to enjoy reading this story and I don't want to make a change that will decrease their enjoyment of the story.**

**thank you all for reading Link's Week at Freddy's, until next chapter. :) **


	20. The past comes back to haunt part 1

**The past comes back to haunt (part 1)**

* * *

**In stage room Area** Toony pov 

A show was about to begin at _Magic Castle. _I technically don't have to be at work but, I was bored. Majority of the kids were sitting as close to the stage as they could while their parents were probably sitting at one of the tables. Me, I was leaning on the wall closest to the bathrooms. Great spot, I know.

The children started shouting with delight as the curtains opened.

" _Well, Don't we have a crowd today. Now, before we start, how many have you been to one of our shows before?_" asked Abby.

All the kids raised their hand.

" _Wow, we are all happy to see that people will come back to see us again. Now, Today we will be doin-_" says Rayna before she cuts off.

Abby's, Tadziu's, and Rayna's eye suddenly turn full black and their faces contort into what looks as if their in pain.

Abby begins to bang her head into the painted set on the stage, Tadziu tears down the curtains, and Rayna falls to her knees while clutching her throat.

The whole room goes into a panic when Rayna let a inhumane scream. It sounded human mixed with metal gears scratching against each other.

Kids are running to their parents and the parents are trying to get out of the place. I would be following, but I'm frozen to where I am.

Rayna eventually finds my eyes with... well, the place where hers should be. She gives a bone chilling smile and tears the fake skin on her throat.

Mr. Manager just happened to also running around in the crowd. He got to close to the stage and Rayna grabbed him by the tie.

" **H**o**_w F_**_i_tt**i****_ng _**To **se_e th_**_e ma**n **_**T**_**ha**t s**ta**_rte**d a**l_l t**hi**_s R_un**nin**_**g L**_ik**e the **_**co**wa_rd **he **is._" Said Rayna in a distorted voice.

Rayna lets go of Mr. Manager's tie and start to make choking sounds. She finally gets out what was in her body, and it lands on the stage floor covered in blood and oil.

Rayna set her mouth in a smile again while blood and oil gush out from gaps in her teeth. Mr. Manager backs a few steps away before running out the door to the lobby. The sight that I see would send me running too, if only I could control my legs.

Right there on the floor of the stage is a human heart with a bullet stuck in the middle of it.

I was suddenly picked up and thrown onto someone shoulder.

" Come on kid, Are you trying to die?!" My "savior" shouts.

I could only watch as the scene started to get farther and farther away until I was out of the building and set onto one of those weird bed things in the back of an ambulance.

Two people climbed into the back with me.

" Sir and Madam, You can't be back here." My "savoir" who I now assumed was a paramedic shouted.

" Well, we live with him, so technically he's our responsibility so you can shove it!" Yelled an angry Caroline.

" Come on man, say something. " Says Zack while gently clutching my hand. I desperately did want to say something, but the words would not come out.

Then, I pass out...


End file.
